


Slowly Creeping to You

by Lacri_567



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib fights his evil alter ego, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I changed the title, M/M, Multi, ZADF, ZaDr, blood tw, heavily Jekyll and Hyde inspired, split personality, tags for later stuff, violence tw, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacri_567/pseuds/Lacri_567
Summary: A desperate Dib trying to rid Zim of his life before adulthood is contacted by a mysterious Swollen Eyeball agent. After agreeing, his life is forever changed. Hearing voices, seeing things, and randomly blacking out don’t seem to be the big problem when your dreaming about murdering people . . . with the murders actually happening.Zim is being hunted, Gaz is trying to find the mysterious Agent HJ7, and GIR is trying to find waffle mix for his master while Dib must face himself and his fear of becoming an adult. Along with his evil personality, EV-DIB.





	Slowly Creeping to You

_ 3:00 AM.  _

The clock in the bottom right screen of the laptop glowed a green color, it always did that when the hours changed. Dib could care less, honestly. He had better things to focus on than his laptop clock. However, the green color made his always strained eyes shut close for a small second. He recovered from the sudden, harsh light and continued on with his business. “Come on, I know you didn’t upgrade your defenses that well,  **_Zim._ ** ” Dib hissed the Irken’s name, his teeth clenching to the point where he heard them grind together. He was trying to break the technical wall that guarded him against seeing Zim’s security feeds on his camera. He typed another possible code for access. Three seconds passed. Access denied, no luck. Dib let out a light growl in frustration, but he knew that one of the codes was the right one, so he continued to type them in. On another note, he heard creepy music box melodies from Gaz’s room. She always listened to them to focus on her games, something in those songs just made her more engaged-- 

_ Focus!  _ He thought, resuming his effort to hack into Zim’s cameras. He typed another code in. No luck. 

He took a sip of the POOP soda on his desk, trying again. The screen went black, and an Irken symbol appeared. Text in Irken language appeared, Dib figured it meant “Access granted.” 

It cut to Zim’s empty living room. Dib grinned with joy, he had finally broken in! 

“Yes!” He cheered, only to be silenced by a harsh slap to the wall next to him. He heard Gaz growl in her room, but he didn’t really care. He switched cameras, seeing Minimoose having a tea party with Zim’s robot-dog thingy. He huffed, uninterested. He switched again to Zim’s lab, seeing the alien mess with a few buttons. He was obviously experimenting with something, but what? Zim picked up a beaker with a glowing blue liquid and gazed at it. He picked up a vile of glowing yellow goo and poured it in. As expected, the liquid turned green. Dib was puzzled, what could those ingredients be? Zim smiled at his work, swirling the liquid in a focused, but playful manner. He suddenly looked up at his cameras, supposedly feeling a bit suspicious. “Computer.” He said, breaking the silence in the room. The computer groaned. “Yeah?” 

“Explain to me why the camera’s light is blue,” Zim asked, smirking. “Somebody has broken through your camera defenses.” the computer said, completely uninterested. “Ah, it seems they have.” Zim then picked up a small rock and threw it towards the camera. The collision caused it to crash to the floor, as the screen flashed with partial static. “At the cost of my camera, I now know that I must make my online defenses stronger. Still, I award your effort for giving me a little . . .amusement.” Dib heard Zim speak, seeing his pitch black boot in the camera feed. “Thanks,  **_Dib_ ** .” 

The boot was raised, and with a small pause, was brutally brought down. 

The screen was invaded by static. The access to the feed was gone. He sat in silence, his left eye twitching. Suddenly, he slammed his head onto his desk, groaning. He looked up at his clock, which read  _ 4:57 AM.  _ He slammed onto the desk again. He felt hopeless, a complete disaster. He had to do something,  _ anything  _ to stop Zim. He was desperate, groaning as he ran his fingers through his greasy ebony hair. 

_ Buzz! Buzzz! _

Dib groaned, struggling to pull himself to grab his phone. He looked at the time:  **_11:20._ ** He must had passed out after the hack, and he looked to the messages he had received on the Swollen Eyeball app. 

**“Greetings. I am Agent HJ7, I believe I can be of some assistance with your little ‘alien’ problem.”**

Dib was skeptical, preparing to delete the conversation, but slowly becoming hesitant. 

The battle with Zim had begun when he was eleven. All the way back in grade skool. Now he was preparing to start his adult life, go to college, and become an official paranormal investigator. Being nineteen was stressful enough without having to defeat an alien menace and save your entire species. He sighed, before entering the conversation and tapping ‘accept’. 

**“Hello, HJ7. Nice of you to message me, but I have a few questions. What are the alien species I’m trying to rid myself of? Who are you? And why do you want to help me?”**

He patiently waited for the reply, staring at the “...” bubble. 

**“The species is Irken. I’ve never seen them before but I’ve studied their language. I am but a humble scientist looking to test my. . . invention. I wish to help you because I happened upon your little hacking situation with the alien while interchanging feeds on my computer. If you can help me, I will help you. Do you agree?”**

Dib sat in thought, staring at his ceiling as he pondered the question of whether to accept or decline HJ7’s offer. He was desperate to stop Zim but he needed to start his adult life. Throw away this silly child feud and become a man. He sighed, dragging his fingers over his face. He didn't care about Zim. If he fell off the face of the earth, he wouldn't give it a second thought. He wanted him gone. Out of his life, out of his mind. He wanted a peaceful life doing what he loved, desperately wanted it. Zim had already taken away his childhood, he wasn't going to take away this! 

**“I accept.** ” 

HJ7 only needed a few things. Email address, home address, and for Dib to install a hack blocker on his computer. Probably to prevent his information from being stolen. It was foolish, but once again, he was desperate. So he sent the information and installed the blocker. In the meantime, Dib was given various instructions on how HJ7’s invention worked. 

Dib would receive much better vision, speed, mental agility, and strength from the invention. Enough to defeat Zim once and for all. This made Dib tremble with excitement. He would finally be able to rid this pest of his life! Finally! He could lead a normal life! He smiled to himself as he awaited the package to his house from HJ7. 

He opened the package on Wednesday, seeing various vials of liquid along with a big beaker and a note. It read: 

_ Greetings, Agent Mothman! I appreciate your help with this project a lot, and I am also glad to be of assistance to you! I am perfectly sure the formula is safe, but I must stress that you pour the liquids in order. If you don’t, I’m afraid I don't know what will happen. If you have any doubts, don't be afraid to send them back! I’ll understand completely.  _

_ \--Agent HJ7.  _

It was now or never. The final decision. Drink the formula and risk your life or deal with Zim for the rest of it? He slowly poured each vial in the beaker without a second thought, his decision made. 

He swirled it all around, watching it glimmer and glow in an eerie red light. He gulped, preparing to possibly make a horrible choice. He breathed out, and tightened his grip on the glass. “Anything to get rid of Zim,  _ anything. _ ” 

In a dramatic, triumphant motion, he raised the beaker to the sky. Right in front of his window so the dying light of the sun would shine through it. He smiled, bringing it down and sighing. He gulped the entire thing down in one big swig, causing him to cough. He quickly recovered and felt his hands move. He felt fine. “what a crock…” 

An hour passed afterward and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. His body felt. . . warm, and he kept getting the feeling of what seemed to be euphoria in his senses. His throat felt scratchy and his eyes wouldn't stop twitching. He quickly walked to his bedroom and paced, anxiety bubbling in his mind. His breathing motions didn't seem to help, and he kept getting more and more heated. Something was wrong. He knew it in his brain. He felt it in his bones. He was suffering a heart attack or even something worse. He reached for his phone to dial 911 when all of a sudden he felt a pain shoot from his back all the way down his spine. He gasped, trying to move from the shock before an agonizing pain shot through his body. He screamed as he slammed to the ground without control, losing control. He clawed at his face, trying to desperately to move and stop the pain. But more just occurred, making his screams rise in octaves. He screamed to the point where he thought his lungs would burst, clawing at his floor. He pulled himself to his mirror trying to reach his phone from the floor before the pain was too much and he blacked out and his body went limp. A camera in the upper corner of his room zoomed onto the seemingly lifeless body of Dib, with the red light flashing. 

Somewhere, in his lair, Zim sat watching in curiosity. He muttered to himself:  _ “Interesting. . .”  _

  
  



End file.
